


The Wandering Light

by IllogicalWulcan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, Animagus, Bowtruckle (Harry Potter), Care of Magical Creatures, F/M, Illegal Animaguses, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mooncalf, Nifflers, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalWulcan/pseuds/IllogicalWulcan
Summary: Taking care of magical creatures ran through her blood. Fighting for what was right surged through her. Amelia Scamander didn't expect her path to her future would end up like it did. She dreamt of being a professor with an auror husband and a couple children residing on farmland. The rise of the Dark Lord in the late 1970s tossed that dream away. Those events led her to become a fearsome witch in the order, the most trusted friend of the Marauders, and a gentle professor of the Care of Magical Creatures.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Fifth Year: I know your secret

**Author's Note:**

> This had been a thought in my head for a bit when I started reading the Harry Potter books. The time line will be altered. This story will start in the fifth year of 1975. It would briefly have a couple chapters of their youth and each Hogwarts year leading up to the 1990's present time. I feel that it would help get a better understanding of Amelia's past leading up to 'present' time.

Fingers threaded themselves in the side of a fifth year's auburn hair. A mixture of curls and waves tangled themselves in her fingers. Her bottom lip was being pulled by her teeth. Her quill scratched on the parchment paper as she jotted down notes.

Her mutterings were ignored, "If I come during lunch, I can help feed the bowtruckles and nifflers. Oh and make sure the knarls aren't wandering off into Professor Sprout's garden."

If one were to look at her notes and listen to her, they wouldn't match. She was writing down a few side notes on a potions recipe Professor Slughorn was going to teach next class.

"Amy, you're muttering again."

Amy, or Amelia, tore her attention away from her notes to give brief attention to her friend, Matilda. Amelia immediately went back to her notes with a shrug, "No one's listening. No one ever does."

Matilda let out a sigh sitting down next to her friend. She pulled out a roll of parchment and her writing utensils. Amelia sat up straight pushing her shoulders back. She was leaning to one side for too long. Matilda started on her transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall about the importance of doing a transfiguration properly. It had to be two feet length at least.

"Are you ready for the Quidditch game on Saturday? You're going against Griffindors, " Matilda asked.

Amelia pursed out her lips rolling up her Care of Magical Creatures' notes, "I'm hoping to knock Potter down a few pegs. Ever since he won against your house's team, he have been an unhealthy amount of unbearable."

Matilda smirked. Her attention was kept onto her essay. Amelia pulled out her muggle studies book with a sigh. Matilda suggested, "If you want, I can knock him down a few pegs so he can stop being a nuisance."

Amelia could hear the hopeful tilt in her friend's voice. A snort was made from the Hufflepuff. Light curls lightly bounced with a shake of her head.

"I know you know that I won't let you, but let's say hypothetically what would you do?," Amelia thought to let her best friend's imagination run wild.

Out of the corner of Amelia's eye, she could see her friend tap her quill against the bottom of her chin. Amelia couldn't help but feel her nose twitch at the ghost feeling of a feather tickling her nose. Matilda stopped her ministrations and went back to her essay. While she was at it, she explained her master plan, "First I would catch in the hall-."

"He's always with his three friends. If not all three, then at least Black, " interrupted Amelia.

Matilda closed her mouth and turned to her friend. She pursed her lips squinting her eyes towards her. Matilda continued, "As I was saying, I would get Potter, WHEN he is alone which is more likely on his way to Quidditch practice. Then-."

Amelia pointed out, "I highly doubt that one of Griffindor's prized chasers would be alone. He always have someone with him. He's the popular guy in his house."

Matilda hung her head back with a light groan, "You're not going to let me finish are you?"

A small smile graced on the auburn haired girl's lips, "You're going to do the 'old-fashioned' way which I believe is the good ole muggle way by simply going to push him against the wall and threaten him for annoying your sweet little badger."

The two fifth years stared at each other. Amusement was on one girl's face while annoyance was on the other's. Matilda closed her ink pot and shuffled her stuff into her satchel. She mumbled, "You lucky I love you."

Amelia laughed, "It's your way of operation. I'm surprised Potter haven't suspected it by now. I think he took too many bludgers to the head."

"Who has taken too many bludgers to the head?," when one talks about the devil, he shall appear.

Matilda raised her brows placing her chin into the palm of her hand, "I'm surprised you know what a library is, Potter."

Amelia nearly rolled her eyes. The animosity between Slytherin and Griffindor houses became integrated in their blood since the founders. The Hufflepuff gathered her things. Her earlier roll of parchment tucked underneath her arm. Amelia announced to her friend, "Well I'm not sticking around for a house feud between the two of you."

Amelia noticed Remus Lupin dragging Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew into the library. Amelia could only think it has to do with the upcoming exams. Their fifth year was coming to a close end. Amelia turned her attention back to her Slytherin friend, "Once you're done with your essay, you know where to find me."

Matilda tore her glare away from Potter to look up at her friend. She gave a nod, "Will do."

Despite having a friend in Slytherin, the Griffindors don't interact with Amelia much. They know if something were to cause an inconvenience that her Slytherin friend would know and deal with it accordingly. Amelia turned to Potter, "See you on the fields. Bet I could score a couple goals into your hoops for 4 chocolate cauldrons."

James Potter held out his hand to shake. A slight lopsided smirk played on his lips, "And vice versa and you have a deal, Salamander."

Amelia's hand cupped around his. One shake seemed to be good. Matilda scrunched up her nose, "This is too soft, Mia."

Amelia shrugged as she hugged the parchment roll to her chest, "Being kind isn't a bad thing, Tilly. Now get back to work on that essay. And Potter stay away from Matilda or you will fear my wrath."

Amelia moved around the Griffindor boy heading towards the entrance of the library. She noticed Remus' satchel was open filled with books. Amelia gave a light nod to her self. She muttered under her breath, "It's now or never."

Her shoulder came in contact with Remus' which made the two of them stop. Amelia felt her face go red automatically as now the other two Remus was dragging in brought their attention towards her. Amelia and Remus' satchels fell off their shoulders. Some of Remus' books and rolls of parchment fell out. Quickly, Amelia slid the roll of parchment in her arms into his own parchment, "I'm so sorry Lupin. I didn't mean to. You... You know how I am I drift off thinking about many other things I need to do."

Remus shook his head with a small smile, "It's quite alright."

Luckily for Amelia, Sirius and Peter sauntered off. Probably to hide from their now distracted captor. Remus have heard of the often head into the clouds Hufflepuff but he never encountered her. He always heard it from his other housemates and other houses. Amelia and Remus fixed up their bags before standing up. Amelia looked behind Remus to see his friends were about to get onto Madam Pince's list. She pointed towards the group, "I think it's time for you to go save your friends from Madame Pince. When I came in, she wasn't in the happiest moods."

Remus turned his head towards his friends and an angry Madame Pince who was en route. He let out a heavy sigh, "Well thank you. See you around."

Amelia gave a curt nod with a small smile. She turned her heel and headed out of the library. She let out a slow breath through her nose. Well that was a mission success.

* * *

Rustling underneath Amelia's dormmate's four poster immediately caught Amelia's attention as she entered the fifth year dorm. Quickly, she placed her satchel on her bed and started looking underneath each four poster. Her lips formed a firm line when she found the little sneak underneath the second four poster she searched.

"Truffles, you wee sneak! That's not yours to go into, come here."

The brown with black spots littered all over it's tiny body creature paused staring at its owner. It already have what looks like her dormmate's present her boyfriend gave her half way into its pouch. It slowly pulled the chain into its never-ending pouch. Amelia let out a huff, "Don't. Stop. I'll give you somethin' better. I just need you to give that back."

The Niffler looked like it was thinking of its owner's words before it shoved the rest of the chain in its pouch. The door to their dorm opened and before Amelia could gently wrap her fingers around the Niffler, the bugger sprinted out passing Amelia's dormmate. Amelia quickly started to stand but forgot she was underneath the four poster bed. A groan came through her lips.

"Ay, Amelia, your Niffler just ran out, " Roisin pointed out the obvious.

Amelia scooted herself out of underneath the bed, "Thanks. I noticed."

Heading to her trunk, she pulled out a sack of galleons and sickles. It was a pretty fat pouch enough to lure the Niffler towards her. The petite fifth year hurried out of the dorm room, "Tell Arabella she needs to hide her necklace better!"

Roisin's lips went into a firm line muttering under her breath, "How about you not have any creatures?"

* * *

Coins jingling against each other as Amelia whispered harshly, "Come on out, Truffles. I told you I got somethin' better."

Older and some younger students didn't bat an eyelash to the third generation creature care taker. First years did however stop and stared. Amelia paid no mind to their stares.

"Mia! There you are, I thought you were going to be at Professor Kettleburn's sanctuary," a breathless Matilda caught up to Amelia.

Amelia let out a exasperated sigh, "I would but it was unfortunate that Truffles decided to go on a wee adventure and take my dorm mate's necklace. So I'm tryin' to lure him out."

The Slytherin's sapphire eyes took in the fat pouch of money. Matilda raised her eyebrows giving out a low whistle, "I knew the Scamander family was well-off but I didn't think it was like this."

The auburn haired Hufflepuff glanced at her friend before giving her a roll of her eyes, "Oh shove off, you."

Matilda chuckled, "You know I'm only teasing you. I know you don't care for such thing. Anyways, want me to help? I'm free till dinner."

The coins continued to jingle. Amelia shook her head in response, "I don't want to take up your time. I can feel it. I'm pretty close to the wee bugger."

This time, it was Matilda's turn to use the phrase, "Oh shove off, you. I'm helping you no matter what. Nifflers like shiny things, right?"

Without another word, Matilda unclasped her necklace with an emerald jewel in the middle. Amelia clicked her tongue, "I wish you wouldn't dangle that thing in front of him. You know he will want to keep it."

Matilda stuck out her tongue, "It's to my choosing if I want to give it to him or not. Plus he always gives it back after a bit. No harm done."

Amelia's lips went into a firm line. The necklace was a family heirloom of the Griffoths. If Matilda's parents knew she was loaning it out to Amelia's Niffler, who knows what they'll do to her or her Niffler.

The pair of them continued their search while calling out to the Niffler. By the time it was dinner, the pair didn't find the creature. Of course, by this time, Amelia was worried sick and was afraid someone decided to hurt her little buddy.

Across the way, Matilda watched her friend running her hand through her hair. It was giving her a crazed bed look. Amelia droned out her surroundings as she was trying to think where her young Niffler could be. Her fork pushed around her peas. Some of her peas were getting mixed into her mashed potatoes and hidden underneath her steak. She didn't feel hungry.

"Amelia! Did you get my necklace back," a demanding voice tore Amelia from her distraught thoughts.

Amelia cleared her throat, "Oh... Umm... Arabella about that..."

Arabella is the type of girl who should've been in Slytherin for her horrid attitude. Well horrid attitude towards Amelia. Ever since first year, the two have been at odds. Arabella turned the rest of their dorm mates against the creature loving girl. It was all because she simply hates creatures.

The brunette was standing across from Amelia's seated form. Amelia glanced down at her plate. She continued moving her food around as she tried to placate Arabella, "I've been searching for him. Don't worry once I find him I will immediately give you your necklace."

An angry huff came out of Arabella before she stomped away from her fellow Hufflepuff. Amelia glanced up but immediately looked back down once she met familiar grey eyes. Those grey eyes had a raised eyebrow accompanying them. Amelia pushed her plate away from her. She stood up from her house table. A jingle was made from the pocket of her cloak. The pouch of coins remained at her side till she could find the little sneak. Amelia left the Great Hall.

Matilda shoved a few biscuits into her cloak pockets before leaving her house table.

* * *

A pair of girls sat on the stone ground in a corridor. The pouch of coins and necklace rested between the two. Amelia had her eyes closed. She spoke softly, "What happened if Mrs. Norris found him? I don't think I can bear Mr. Filch near him."

Matilda kept her eye out for the little furry creature, "Highly doubt. Despite Truffles nabbing shiny things, he knows not to go near Mrs. Norris. Everyone knows not to go around the two of them."

Amelia rolled her head onto her friend's shoulder. Matilda lightly ran her fingers through her friend's hair. Amelia's voice sounded small, "I cannot help but think of the worse possible situations. He's a juvenile."

In a gentle voice, Matilda comforted her friend, "We will find him. Watch he's going to be in the least expected place."

Amelia mumbled, "I hope so. I hope we find him soon."

* * *

Sounds of scampering feet woke Amelia from her slumber. Little black eyes stared into hers. It's little paws touched her cheek before it nuzzled its face into her neck. Amelia felt her sleep immediately melt away. Her voice nearly woke her dorm mates if she didn't quickly try to quietly turn it into a harsh whisper after Roisin let out a sleepy sigh.

Amelia picked up her Niffler giving it a light hug but pulled it away quickly giving it a disappointed look, "You nearly had me worried, Truffles. Merlin, where have you been?"

Truffles dug through his pouch pulling out a folded note but around it was a sickle. Amelia's lips went into a deeper frown breathing out, "What on earth...?"

Amelia placed the Niffler on her comforter reaching into her night stand. She pulled out a galleon whispering, "I'll trade you for that tacky necklace."

Truffles was about to grab the galleon but Amelia pulled it out of its reach. She shook her head holding out her free hand. The Niffler's paws dug around its never ending pouch pulling out a necklace. The creature placed the necklace into her palm before it swiped the galleon. Amelia placed the tacky looking necklace on her nightstand. She would have to give Arabeth her necklace in the morning. The Niffler, happy with what he just got, crawled up to the top of her bed. He wiggled his little furry body underneath the covers. He hid himself acting as the covers were his burrow. Amelia felt like she could breathe now she had her Niffler back.

Her attention was turned to the folded note. Luckily the Niffler forgotten about the sickle as the galleon was a shinier option. A somewhat neat scrawl was printed on the parchment paper. Her hazel eyes scanned the note.

_I found your Niffler. I had to bribe him into giving you this letter. I want to speak with you tomorrow in the morning before breakfast. I have some questions._

_-R.L._

Amelia knew he would have questions. She knew he would try to confront her. If it was her in his shoes, she would have a panic attack on who knew of her secret.


	2. Fifth Year: I'll Tell You Mine

A grey feathered quill bobbed up and down as Amelia wrote on a roll of parchment paper. It was an hour before breakfast. Only a few students were at their respective house tables doing whatever they'd like to do before their house mates come and bother them. Amelia signed her name at the end of the parchment. Before folding the letter up, she took a quick glance over.

_Truffles...Arabeth if she had her way would... There is no rule for... I hope my branch is doing okay. I wish I could've... Anyways, with all my love, Amelia_

As she was folding the letter to its final resting state, Remus sat down across from her. Amelia bit her bottom lip waiting for the fellow fifth year to speak. Remus looked around to ensure no one could be close enough to listen in. The brunette leaned forward whispering, " _How_ did you know?"

Amelia leaned forward to whisper as well, "For someone who is related to a brilliant magizoologist and knows much about any type of creature, I think I can simply guess."

She saw the tips of Remus' ears turn red. Soon his face became flushed. She could see his chest move up and down quickly. Amelia quickly and gently placed a hand over his giving it a squeeze, "Don't worry. It's definitely not my story to tell and it would be wrong of me to do so. I just hope you take to my suggestion to your fellow, what's it you lot are called? Maruaders? I wouldn't want anythin' to happen to them while..."

Her words trailed off. Remus sat up straight clearing his throat, "Right. You promise to keep it as a secret?"

Amelia reached for her wand twisted into her upward hairstyle. She held out her non-dominate hand towards him, "If you'd like we can do an unbreakable vow..."

Remus was looking aghast at what she have said. He immediately shook his head. He placed a hand down on her outstretched hand laying it flat on the Hufflepuff table. He whispered harshly, "Are you mad? You do know that if you were to break a vow you'd die, right?"

The girl in front of him placed her wand ontop of the table. Her hair slowly untangled itself resting over one shoulder. Remus searched her face for any irregularities. Amelia's face stayed serious, "I know about the result if someone were to break the vow. I can promise you I'm not mad. Maybe a little strange but not mad."

A deep breath came out of his nose. His lips became a firm line. Before he was able to open to say anything, James and Sirius' voices bounced off the walls of the Great Hall. Amelia glanced towards his friends who caught sight of Remus at the Hufflepuff table. Amelia quickly scrawled on a piece of parchment, _We aren't done talking about this. Think about it._

She pushed it towards the brunette who quickly hid the piece of parchment into his robes. He pushed himself off the bench when his mates appeared at his side. James hooked an arm around Remus' shoulders, "What are you doing with little Salamander?"

Amelia twisted her hair up then placed her wand through the messy bun, "If you must know, Potter, Lupin and I were discussing about magical creatures. He had a question and I answered. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Pushing herself away from her table, she continued to speak, "I need to pop off."

Remus was about to speak up but she already left within hearing range. His shoulders slumped. Sirius nudged Remus, "What's with that reaction? You fancy her?"

His ears turned read once more. He shook his head, "No, oh no. Just..."

He played with what Amelia covered their talk with, "I just don't know how I'm going to pass Magical Creatures exam when its about mooncalf."

"Doesn't her family have some mooncalves?," Sirius rubbed his chin. James started to head to their house's table, "I heard her family has a kelpie."

Everyone heard of what the Scamander family owns. It was hard not to when the family took their pride in saving and helping magical creatures.

* * *

The girl knew Remus wouldn't come and find her. He didn't seem keen for the unbreakable vow. It was the first thing and the only thing that comes to mind when it came towards his secret. He didn't know her well and neither did she to him. They weren't friends. Not like he could keep tabs on her to ensure his secret would be safe the two of them are in different houses. It was up to Amelia to continue their talk before breakfast. Truffles sat on her shoulder nuzzled inside of her cloak. Amelia murmured, "Now I got to find him to keep at this discussion of earlier."

Truffles let out a soft squeak. Amelia dug her fingers inside her cloak pocket. Giving Truffles a little biscuit from her pocket, "Let's go on an adventure, Truffles. And no more biscuits, you'll get too fat... Then you won't be able to be on my shoulder anymore."

The little Niffler nibbled on his biscuit slowly to savor the taste and treat. Absentmindedly, Amelia lightly scratch the top of her Niffler's head while he ate. A hand grabbed her elbow pulling her towards an empty classroom. She started, "Woah wait I'm not-."

She stopped once she saw a nervous Remus Lupin with her. Amelia moved Truffles to her pocket who scurried deep inside, "I was wonderin' where I would be able to find you."

Remus rubbed his neck with his eyes not looking at her, "I don't think-."

Amelia held up her hand to stop him, "Lupin I know the risks involved with the unbreakable vow. Plus we would be making the agreement. It can be simple as I cannot talk about you being you know unless it is with people who already knows. I'm sure your mates know, correct?"

He slowly nodded to her question. Truffles poked his head out of the pocket finding the sickle Remus gave him. Amelia felt him move and had a little tug o' war with the sneak. Amelia huffed, "Truffles, no. I gave you a galleon now give me Lupin's sickle. It's not yours."

Remus tried to stop Amelia trying to get the sickle, "I-it's quite alright. I did give it to him to give you that note."

Amelia won the little tug o' war. The sickle was thrusted towards him. A little clicking noise came from the Niffler. Amelia turned her attention toward the creature with her hand still outstretched, "No. You're not having it back."

With her free hand, she reached for one of her earrings. She dangled it in front of the Niffler. It squeaked happily grabbing the jeweled earring. Amelia lightly shook her head, "I swear he's goin' to kill me."

Turning her attention back to the half-werewolf she took his hand and placed the sickle in it, "There. I rather him not have money unless it's mine. That I can is somethin' easily get back. Now back to topic..."

Remus shifted on his two feet. Amelia could see the wheels turning inside of Remus' head. He was smart for a Griffindor. Amelia cleared her throat to gain his attention, "Alright well if you don't feel comfortable with the unbreakable vow, then how about I trade you a secret. A secret that even the ministry should not know."

Remus' brow went up from hearing that. Remus swallowed, "I think I would prefer that. I wouldn't want your death in my mind."

Remus started to stutter and fix what he said when he saw her face, "I-I mean I know you wouldn't tell anyone! I feel like I could trust you! But..."

His words started to die down. Amelia's face soften before she surprised him with her secret, "I'm an animagus. I thought to try it last summer. My parents don't know. I'm not registered."

"Shall I ask what are you?," his eyes widened at how serious this secret is.

A smile started to stretch across her lips, "The full moon should be right before exams, yeah?"

Once again, a slow nod came from the half-werewolf. Amelia's smile went bigger, "Well then I shall help you then. I'm sure Potter, Black and Pettigrew aren't ready to help you... yet as turning into an animagus takes time so they should do it in the summer. No one really should question their silence. Friends should help each other out."

In front of her, he blinked at her words. He started slowly, "Friends? You help me during...?"

Amelia nodded eagerly, "Of course. Like I said friends should help each other out. Now you know my secret and I know yours."

Remus felt her secret might be worse than his. Hers actually can land her in Azkaban. Of course, he knew his friends wouldn't dare think about the consequence if they were to become illegal animaguses. At last minute, Remus held his hand, "Let's shake on it."

Amelia placed her hand into his and both gave one heavy shake on it. Amelia gave the boy a smile, "See you on full moon."

She could easily use her prefect badge to get away with staying out late. Her house is laid back and don't feel like the need to check on each other as we trust we can get our work done as prefects. She could easily sneak off and help Remus with his transition. Tingles ran up and down her body at the mere thought she could go out and be in her animagus.


	3. Summer 1976

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I had to look up 70s slang, and little bunny seemed okay. Apparently it also have different meanings...? From a site, it said it meant cute girl so I added little in front to make it little cute girl. Hopefully that's accurate. I also figured swingers were definitely a thing during this time period.
> 
> I hope everyone is being safe out there. Hope everyone is having a wonderful day or night!

** Summer of 1976 **

A nuzzle was made into her side. Amelia absentmindedly scratched the top of the Niffler's head. A squeak came from it. She tore her attention from a recent publication of new potions that was recently discovered, "What is it, Macgyver?"

The sandy colored Niffler dug into its pouch pulling out a note. It hugged the note to its chest. A chuckle bubbled out of Amelia. She stretched over to her satchel pulling out a shiny little spoon. Amelia held it out for the Niffler to take, "I'll trade you for grand-da's note."

Macgyver looked between the spoon and to his caretaker's granddaughter. Immediately the note was forgotten as it slid out of its little paws to the side of him. Macgyver took the spoon and hid it in its pouch. Amelia unfolded the note,

_My dear sweet Amelia, I request your lovely help in feeding time._

_-Grandfather_

Amelia pulled herself away from her cauldron folding the note into the back pocket of her bell bottomed jeans. The soon to be sixteen year old ran down the steps of her grandparents' home. A couple squeaks were made from the two branches by the window she passed at the bottom of the stairwell. She quickly called out to them, "Don't worry, you guys I'll be comin' back to feed ya!"

The last the little bowtruckles seen was the dark auburn haired teen rushing out with her hair lightly tangling itself. Her grandmother, Porpetina, was watering her little garden at the side of the house. Amelia smiled calling towards her greying grandmother, "Nan! Thank you for the potions book!"

Tina looked up from her rose bushes. A soft smile graced her aged features, "You're very welcome, dear."

"I'm here! I'm ready!," Amelia skidded to a stop right by the mooncalves. Newton Scamander, her grandfather, was already feeding the occamies. Amelia plucked a bucket filled with pellets and started to feed the mooncalves. Their little happy faces beamed when they saw the pellets float around them. Each one stretched their necks to get the pellets.

"Amelia, I didn't get to ask you but how was your fifth year at hogwarts?," a gentle soft voice came from her grandfather.

The almost clone of her grandfather turned to him. She shrugged, "It's the same as usual. Tilly mentioned she could talk her parents into allowin' her to visit this summer."

The two of them knew it would be impossible for the Slytherin to come and stay. Her parents didn't want Matilda to associate with a blood traitor family. However, when Amelia and Matilda turned the age of thirteen was when Matilda stood up against her parents. Her parents allowed their daughter to associate with Amelia only during the school year. By the summer of that year when they were about to head into year four, she pressed her luck again and it only allowed her to give and take letters through owl to Amelia. Matilda mentioned to her after that her parents were very adamant of no more pushing.

Newt didn't mention of how it wouldn't be a possible thing for Matilda visiting. He cleared his throat, "Ah, yes. Didn't you take your O. ?"

Amelia let out a groan while she peppered the pellets into the air, "I know I will get a dreadful grade on my ancient runes and muggle studies classes. How am I supposed to remember what the function of a pet rock? It's a bloody mineral. And I thought I would be able to understand the little squiggles in ancient runes but it was turnin' my brain to mush."

Amelia placed the bucket down beside the mooncalves' corral. She headed towards the nest of baby hippogriffs. There were only two and they were nestled beside each other. Amelia bowed in front of the hippogriffs. Luckily for her, their nest was perched higher so the person who would be feeding them didn't have to get so close to the ground. Of course it would change once they grow bigger but for now it was at perfect height. Her eyes didn't break contact between the two babies. Soon the two babies each bowed their head in mutual respect. Amelia grabbed a pair of small dead rabbits. The two of them chirped excitedly at the sight of the rabbits. A small smile came from Amelia, "Here you two go."

She fed the two the rabbits. Her grandfather appeared behind her. His hand lightly squeezed her shoulder as he spoke, "I think you'll do fine in your O. . You'll be getting your results before your sixth year starts."

Amelia turned her head towards the elder Scamander, "I know I'll get an O for care of magical creatures and potions. At least an E for transfiguration."

Newt pressed a kiss on his granddaughter's head, "No matter what I'll be proud of you, my little fire salamander."

The sound of the nickname brought a bigger smile onto Amelia's lips. Each time he called her a nickname it was always a different creature. It always made her curious on what creature he called her so she would ask him about it. He would go into great detail about the creature. It was one of the many reasons she loved spending time with her grandfather.

Newt took a half step back away from his granddaughter. His aged blue eyes studied the growing up teenager. He wondered, "Did you find anything interesting within that new potions book of yours?"

Amelia paused for a moment, it was subtle, before she grabbed another pair of small rabbits. The two hippogriffs leaped up to catch the two rabbits in their beaks. Amelia tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "Oh, yes. Yes I have. I was wondering if we could possibly head into the apothecary to pick up some ingredients. They're quite expensive..."

The elder Scamander tilted his head to the right in thought, "How expensive are you talking, my little Niffler?"

Amelia felt a lump stuck in her throat. She knew it would be too expensive for her family, let alone her grandfather, to pay for. She swallowed the imaginary lump, "Well, it's aconite a-and I know how expensive it can be. I just need about a good amount in case I fail to make the potion. It just... It just seems so interesting to brew. It's difficult but-."

Newt rested a hand on Amelia's head before sliding it down to her shoulder. He didn't need to know her reasoning for wanting to get potion ingredients. He didn't want to impede on his children's interests and he's not going to start now. Not like how his family was with him. In a reasonable sensible mind, he should ask what she would need the potion for. However, he isn't by the book, is he?

Newt released his granddaughter's shoulder, "Alright, get ready. I'll tell your grandmother we are going to be leaving soon."

A smile widened itself on her lips. She nodded before running off towards the Scamander home.

* * *

The sounds of plastic hitting each other mixed in with the music playing on a record player. Amelia bit her bottom lip in search for a particular cassette. She muttered to her self, "No... No... Not that one..."

Luckily for Amelia, her wand looked like a black stick with a lightened tip. The smooth surface of the bulbs and swirls had tooth marks from one of her many stays at her grandfather's. Her wand was twisted within her hair to keep the long strands out of her way. Her grandfather allowed her to continue her little shopping trip in Muggle London while he dealt with business in Diagon Alley.

"What's a little bunny like you doing here by herself?"

Amelia didn't take note of the Muggle who appeared on the other side of the aisle. The Muggle rested the point of his chin in his palm as he leaned on tall tower of records. Amelia continued her search for a particular cassette tape into another box further from the Muggle. The Muggle didn't seem to like being ignored. He slinked away from the tower towards the dark auburn girl. The Muggle tried again, "I never seen you around before."

Once again, she tried ignoring him but the boy was insistent. A loud smack towards the cassettes stopped the boy from his chattering. Amelia felt her annoyance grow when she spoke, "I'm not interested."

She finally found what she was looking for. _Blue Swede_. Before she could grab the cassette, the Muggle nipped it from the box. He held it between his fingers. The cassette box wiggled between his index and middle finger. Amelia's annoyance grew to a new level.

Outside of the music shop, an unlikely pair strolled by. One of them paused before backtracking to the shop's glass front. He cupped his hands around his eyes as he peered in through the glass. A large sly smile perked up on his face. The other didn't stop his walking as he was talking to a now empty space. The peering boy pulled himself off the glass front to enter the shop. He called out to the auburn girl while he walked closer, "Ah, Salamander! Fancy seeing you here."

The one boy outside kept walking, "Don'cha think Prongs?"

The boy looked around calling out his friend's nickname, "Prongs?"

Back inside of the music shop, James Potter looked between the two other occupants of the store. Amelia didn't feel the energy to have a healthy teasing between Griffindor's chaser. James could see Amelia's shoulders droop down. The Muggle looked at James up and down,"Who're you?"

He stopped wiggling the wanted tape. Tearing his eyes away from Amelia, James eyed the Muggle, "James Potter, who're you?"

The Muggle pointed to Amelia, "This little bunny's date."

Amelia turned her heel muttering under breath, "Only, I can charm him into a door nail, as it would rightfully fits..."

James heard her as she passed him. He looked at the Muggle. The Muggle called out, "If I buy this for you little bunny, would you go on a date with me?"

Amelia stopped at the door of the shop. A person at the doorway looked confused at seeing a familiar person. Amelia looked up from the ground to once again tell the Muggle she was not interested but Amelia and the person's eyes met. She took a deep breath as she knew she would regret this as a plan was mentally formulated quickly. She smiled suddenly at Sirius Black, "Ah, I was wonderin' when you'll be meetin' with me, love."

James' eyebrows hid themselves into his hair line. His face started to be laced with amusement. The Muggle tossed the cassette tape into the box. Amelia whispered to Sirius, "For the love of phoenix, please play along."

Sirius looked over at his best mate with knitted brows. James gave a quick nod and a roll wave of his hand as to say go along with it. Sirius licked his lips then a lop-sided smile graced his features. Sirius wrapped an arm around Amelia which surprised her, "Sorry, that you've been waiting long."

Amelia felt herself be guided back over to James who was still close to the Muggle. Sirius' brows went up in surprise that his fellow classmate would be found in this type of shop once he had a good look around. He didn't look at the shop's signage or looked around when he found his best mate inside at first. James decided to amplify the facade by piping up, "Oi, Salamander. Why didn't you tell me, your best friend, that you had a date arranged with Sirius?"

Amelia couldn't send a glare to James or it'd ruin this facade. The Muggle merely shrugged and started to turn to Sirius, "We can share, man."

Amelia's face turned red at the mere thought. Not of embarrassment but of anger. Sirius felt Amelia start to move forward but he was still forcibly acting a part. He released Amelia to stand in front of her. His arms crossed on his chest. Sirius spoke, "No. We don't swing that way, **man**. Now leave her alone."

The Muggle huffed annoyed, "Whatever man."

Once the Muggle finally left the shop. Amelia's shoulders relaxed with slight tension. She rubbed her forehead, "Thank you. He wouldn't take a hint."

James plucked a cassette tape case from the box. He held it out towards Amelia, "This is what you were getting?"

Amelia's eyes widened by a margin. She slowly took the case from his hands, "Thanks. Yes, it was."

Sirius took a step away from Amelia. Amelia noticed the movement and looked apologetic, "I do apologize, Black. You were simply there and I needed the Muggle to get off my back. Thank you for playin' along."

Sirius thrust a thumb towards James, "Thank him. Not me, he told me to go along."

The two of them felt a pair of arms wrapped around their shoulders. James looked awkward with the two persons' height difference. He looked slanted but he didn't care. James smiled big, "I think this calls for a trip to Florean's. A sweet treat for helping my new best mate, Salamander!"

Sirius looked like he was a kicked puppy, "I thought I was your best mate!"

James laughed, "Always!"

Amelia didn't know what to do in this situation. Her friendly banter between Potter and her never leveled up to this extent. Amelia cleared her throat, "Actually... I need to get back-."

James tightened his grip on Amelia, "No excuses! Now go pay for that and we will meet you outside."

Amelia felt James release her as he dragged his friend outside. Amelia blinked. She breathed out, "Yes, I'll definitely regret this."


	4. Summer 1976: Invitation

Amelia flipped through the potions book to see what else was recently invented. Beside her on the floor was her cauldron. It was bubbling due to the heat underneath. The book cited it would be finished by puffing out a faint blue smoke.

_Tap._

_Tap._

Amelia paused in her page turning to listen in for the sound once more. Her eyes scanned for the source of noise till it landed on her bedroom window. Her eyes narrowed at the tawny owl. She closed the book gently setting it to the side before pushing herself off the ground. Amelia unhooked her window's lock pushing one side of the window open. The tawny owl hopped to the now open side sticking out its leg. Amelia spoke softly, "What are you doin' here, pretty wee thing?"

The owl blinked. Amelia held out her hand for the owl to gain her trust. The owl twisted its head side to side like a metronome. It then slowly pushed its feathery head against her open palm. Amelia took that as a sign to lightly scratch the top of its head. She cooed, "You must be hungry or thirsty?"

The tawny owl perked up at the word hungry. It chirped bouncing on its two feet. Amelia asked, "Would you like a mouse?"

It chirped some more excitedly at the sound of it getting a meal. Amelia smiled pulling away from the owl, "Give me a few and I'll get you one. We will trade. That note for a mouse. You can perch yourself over here while you wait."

Amelia gestured to an owl perch for her own which is still asleep. Her owl, Celeste, had her head tucked underneath her wing. The newcomer owl lightly flapped its wings and perched itself next to Celeste. Celeste felt her perch being jostled and peeked her head out seeing a tawny owl beside her. Amelia pointed a finger at Celeste, "Celeste, be nice to 'em. I'm goin' to get a mouse for 'em. Would you like one?"

Celeste squinted her golden eyes at the other owl then towards her witch. Celeste let out a coo in response. Amelia gave a curt nod, "Alright, I'll get you one as well. Celeste keep an eye on the cauldron. If it starts to release a blue smoke, get me."

Another chirp came from Celeste. Amelia headed down to the farm house where the Scamanders keep the needed different environment creatures. Once she entered the farm house, some of the mooncalves noticed her and started yipping. Amelia shushed them, "I'm not here to feed you lot. You just got fed thirty minutes ago."

One of them huffed. Amelia kept talking to them quietly as other creatures were asleep, "No, Jarold. Grand-da has you on strict diet. You've been eatin' too much."

Amelia could've swore she heard some grumbling noises coming from Jarold. Amelia shook her head with a roll of her eyes. She quickly grabbed a couple of mice which were already deceased. As Amelia exited, she could still hear some upset noises coming from Jarold. The rest of the mooncalves accepted they weren't going to get more food. The only time they got more food was due to Jarold but since Newt noticed Jarold and the others getting bigger, he had to stop the extra feedings.

* * *

The two owls scarfed down the two mice Amelia brought them. After she bottled up the potion into phials, Amelia took the time to untie the rolled up parchment and unroll it. Her eyes scanned its contents.

_Salamander! I do hope Gizmo found you and it didn't go to a random house. I specifically told him to find the Sala- Scamander Farm._

The 'Sala' was scratched out by the quill. And the only person who would call Amelia 'Salamander' was James Potter. Amelia bit inside her cheek. She had hoped she didn't have to deal with him more during the summer. His personality was exhausting even for this Hufflepuff. Amelia glanced up at Gizmo who seemed to be snuggled into Celeste's side. Amelia's brows furrowed downward. To keep her mind off of a potential love interest between owls, she kept reading the letter.

_Anyways! I hope to extend this invitation to you to come to Godric's Hollow. My mum can make some nifty shepard's pie. Let me know-._

A knock was made at her bedroom door, "Mia, sweetheart. Dinner is ready."

Amelia folded the letter into thirds before throwing it onto her bed. Beside her cauldron stood twelve phials filled with the wolfsbane potion. Amelia was about to head to her door but paused in her walk. She turned to the two owls. Amelia squinted at the two, "No canoodling, you two. I won't hear the end of it from Potter if a chick appears."

The two owls didn't acknowledge her request. Amelia's lips went into a firm line. She could hear it now from James and it's something she does not want to hear daily. Amelia continued on to the dining room where her grandparents were fixing the table with food. Amelia quickly took a plate from her grandmother placing it on the table. It held a pot roast. Just by the smell, Amelia could feel her mouth watering. Tina cleared her throat, "So... sweetheart I saw an owl fly towards your window when I was heading back from the farm house."

Amelia didn't miss a beat when she sat down, "It's not what you think, nan. It's a classmate."

Newt looked between the two females while shoving a piece of pot roast in his mouth. Tina pressed, "A classmate? Is it a boy?"

Amelia tore her attention away from her food to look over at her grandfather for help. Newt met his granddaughter's eyes. He took a swig of his tea before piping up, "Love, after dinner we should-."

Tina ignored her husband. She saw the look of help from her granddaughter to her husband. Tina reached over placing a hand over Amelia's, "You know you can tell us."

Amelia scoffed, "It is a boy but he is an acquaintance. Him and I have a good banter between us. He's chaser for Griffindor."

Wanting to stay on topic longer, Tina continued, "Well do you have any boys you are interested in?"

In Amelia's mind, she thought of all the boys in her year. Amelia shook her head, "No. I was quite busy to pay attention to the boys, nan."

Newt tried again to change the topic, "Oh my little Kelpie your results came in earlier today."

Amelia perked up her head. Suddenly nervousness washed over her. Amelia bit her bottom lip, "Did you take a peek at the results?"

Newt pulled out an envelope with an encouraging smile, " 'Course not. I wanted you to open them and be first to see."

The younger Scamander hopped out of her seat heading towards her grandfather. She took the envelope out of his hands. Tina seemed interested in the results, "Go on open it."

Amelia stared at the envelope. With a shaky breath, she ripped open the seal. Before taking out the letter, she could see her name scrawled across after a 'dear'.

Finally Amelia felt courage rush through her. She pulled out the letter and began reading the results:

_Ancient Runes D_

_Astronomy E_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Charms E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O_

_Herbology O_

_Muggle Studies P_

_Potions E_

_Transfiguration E_

Amelia felt relief. All of her core classes she passed. However, her electives seem to be **NOT** too bad. It looked to her that she wouldn't be able to have a career in those fields which is fine to her. Amelia expressed interest in becoming a professor at Hogwarts teaching the Care of Magical Creatures course to her current professor. He was supportive and thought Dumbledore would be blind if he didn't recruit herself to take his place when he retires.

Newt and Tina waited to hear about the results. Tina couldn't wait, "And? What are your results?"

Amelia's lips slowly turned into a smile, "I have no 'T's. I have one 'D' and 'P'. Everything else are passing grades."

Newt's eyes sparkled with knowing, "I do hope your care of magical creatures is an 'O'."

Her smile widened. She placed the letter to her chest acting out in mock-horror, "Unfortunately that was my 'D'! I've ruined the Scamander name."

Tina rolled her eyes at her granddaughter's dramatics. Newt's lips twitched in amusement, "You little boggart. You got an 'O'."

Amelia nodded handing over her result letter to her grandfather. He read over the results, "These aren't bad, little graphorn. I'm proud of you. Be sure to write to your parents about your results. They'll be proud of you as well."

He handed the result letter to his wife. Amelia hugged her grandfather, "Will do, grand-da. Thank you."

She headed back to her seat to continue her dinner. Tina gave a smile, "I'm proud of you as well, sweetheart."

"What did the little owl bring you," Tina asked curiously.

Newt let out a soft sigh. He tried his best to occupy his wife with the results. However, once his wife's mind is set to something she sees it through. Amelia swallowed a carrot before answering, "My classmate invited me to his home. His mam wants to have dinner."

Newt's brows raised up into his wavy curls. Despite Amelia being friendly towards others and helping others when needed, Newt only knew of Matilda. Amelia shook her head, "He has it in his head I'm his best friend now."

Tina tapped her hand ontop of Amelia's, "It wouldn't hurt to go visit him before the term starts again."

Amelia looked between her grandparents. Amelia shook her head, "I rather not. His personality exhausts me."

The elder Scamander knew of the troubles his granddaughter goes through. He went through it himself. There's times he would need a break from people and spend more time with his creatures. Creatures understand more than people. When his granddaughter started to socialize, he did notice at gatherings and schoolings that after a while Amelia would wander off to a creature. He and his son would find her nestled with Nifflers or having a bunch of bowtruckles all over her.

"We won't force you to do anything you don't want to, little grindylow, " Newt reassured her.

Amelia could see the reassurance between her grandparents. Even though her grandmother didn't fully understand the reasoning of the stuff she does, she knew that her grandmother is accepting and quite used to it due to her grandfather.

What Amelia didn't know was that if she didn't answer or if she said no was James Potter will continue to invite her till she would have a bin full of letters.

* * *

After the **15th** letter, Amelia had enough. She quickly scrawled her answer to the letter. Due to him sending his owl to give her the letters, she now has an egg to watch over. Amelia was not happy. She loved creatures and would take care of them however by the time the egg hatches she would be off to Hogwarts. She would have to keep the egg with her for Celeste to incubate. Amelia couldn't help but let out her frustration of the pestering classmate. Amelia tied the answered letter to Gizmo's leg, "I hope he knows what he just did by keep sendin' you here."

Gizmo chirped smugly. He knew what he did. He knew that egg is his as well. Amelia's lips turned into a firm line, "Now go back to Potter. Tell him what you did."

Celeste puffed herself around her egg after Gizmo flew out of the window. Amelia wagged her finger at Celeste, "I said no canoodling, Celeste. Look at the result."

Celeste let out a chirp. Amelia let out a huge deep sigh, "What am I goin' to do with you?"

* * *

Luckily Amelia didn't have to make arrangements for Celeste and her egg. She would be only going for dinner to her 'best friend's' house. Amelia chose to use Floo Powder to the pub connected to the system. After she exited out of the chimney, she wiped her face and hands off from soot. As she headed out of the pub, she dusted off the soot on her clothes. Her grandmother insisted for her to wear a baby blue baby doll dress with long bell sleeves. It reached mid-thigh in length. She would've worn a The Beatles band shirt and high-waisted bell bottoms. Amelia looked at each of the cottages' numbers. She stopped right in front of the home. It looked cozy and warm.

Amelia took a deep breath and headed for the door. Before she could knock on the door, James opened the door with a big grin on his face, "Salamander! You made it."

Before she could open her mouth, James wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her inside.

"Hey Prongs, do you have an extra shirt I could borrow," A familiar voice was coming out of the hallway. James nonchalantly answered, "Sure, mate. You know where to go."

Amelia blinked at a shirtless Sirius Black. She wasn't sure what to make of him. His hair was pulled into a little ponytail. James didn't notice Amelia's outright staring at his best friend. He gave her shoulders a squeeze, "Oi, Padfoot. Look who is finally here."

Sirius finally looked over at his best mate and now new occupant in the Potter household. Sirius took notice of Amelia's usual hair style with her wand twisted in her dark auburn strands then down to her outfit. Mrs. Potter came out of the kitchen holding a pan of Sherpard's pie, "Oh Sirius do go put on a shirt we have a guest over."

James dragged Amelia towards his mother. She tore her eyes from Sirius to look over at Mrs. Potter. Amelia was close to Sirius who haven't budged from his spot. Mrs. Potter moved over to Sirius giving him a nudge, "Off you go."

After Sirius finally got a move on, Mrs. Potter turned to Amelia with a smile, "You must be Amelia. My name's Euphemia Potter. James' father will be out in a moment. Please do make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?"

Amelia moved her tongue around in her mouth to wet it again. It somehow got dry earlier. Amelia answered, "If you have a pot, tea would be nice please."

Euphemia smiled softly, "Of course dear. Coming right up."

James released Amelia. His mother went back into the kitchen to whip up some tea for her. Amelia glanced around noticing some muggle devices around the home. Sirius came back out, now fully clothed, rubbing his shoulder. James turned to Amelia, "So you said in your response you have something to tell me."

Amelia remembered what she was going to tell him. Her frustrations bubbled back to the surface. She rounded towards him with her finger out pointing at him ,"You... You... Your owl and mine have an egg now."

James' face brightened at the news. Sirius' brows went up into his hair line. James placed his hands on Amelia's shoulders and shook her, "That's great news! We are going to be grandparents."

Amelia reached up to his hands grabbing them. She got his hands off of her. She huffed, "No it's not! Do you know how long it takes for an owl egg to hatch? 37 days! We will be back at Hogwarts then."

Mrs. Potter came back out with a cup of tea, "Oh sit, sit dear. We will join the dinner table soon."

Amelia, Sirius and James sat in the living room. Amelia sipped at her tea. James was still excited at the news, "It's still good news. My little Gizmo has grown up."

Amelia could already feel her energy deplete. Sirius leaned back in his seat. He sat next to Amelia. His arm rested against the back of the couch. Amelia could feel the presence of his fingers hovering over her right shoulder. James clapped his hands together, "Gizmo has parental visits right? I mean he should."

James continued to ramble on about Gizmo and the egg. Amelia decided to tune him out before turning to Sirius. Amelia cleared her throat, "You look well, Black. The Potters seem good for you."

Sirius turned to Amelia. His eyes searched her face. Opposite to his normal self, he spoke quietly, "Thanks. Sorry about Prongs' owl and the egg."

Amelia let out a sigh, "Not your owl, so you have nothin' to be sorry about. Gizmo was sweet whenever he came by. It's actually no problem that now there is an egg in the equation. We deal with births and hatchings all the time on the farm."

Sirius nearly forgot the Scamander family has a farm filled with an assortments of creatures. Mrs. Potter called out from the dining room, "Children, dinner is ready."

Sirius slid his arm off the couch back. His fingers lightly touched Amelia's hair. He noticed it was soft. James smiled heading towards his parents to give the news about the egg. Sirius followed behind James. Amelia took her cup of tea and followed as well. To himself, Sirius lightly rubbed his finger tips together to remember the light touch of her hair. He rather thinks he likes the feel.


	5. Sixth Year: Wolfsbane Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowtruckles are here to help but only if they get a ton of wood lice.

Matilda found her best friend where the magical creatures are being housed. Ever since they started at Hogwarts, Matilda knew she could find her friend here. Amelia spoke softly to the branch of Bowtruckles, "Remember what we discussed and I'll bring you all of the wood lice to eat."

The Bowtruckle she was speaking with gave a very small nod. Matilda pushed a waved strand behind her ear, "Always knew where to find you."

Amelia turned to Matilda with a smile, "How was your summer? I hope it was better than mine."

The two of them started to head to the Great Hall. Matilda raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were at your grandparents again?"

Tossing her head back with a roll of her eyes, Amelia groaned, "I was. I had the unfortunate meeting-."

"Oi, Salamader! My bestest of friend, " James exclaimed.

Those who was in the immediate area started to stare. Amelia and Matilda looked up seeing the Marauders on a different moving staircase. Matilda started to press Amelia forward, "Keep going, Mia. Just ignore the obnoxious idiot and his squad."

The two sixth years could hear James yelling for them to stop. A couple voices tried to stop James. The voices were Remus and Sirius.

"Really, James. You don't need to be yelling," Remus scolded his friend.

Sirius had his fingers laced behind his neck, "I don't think that Slytherin friend of hers is going to make this easy for you, James."

James could see the two females get lost into the sea of students. James' shoulders slumped, "I was going to ask if she brought the egg with her. Did I tell you Remus, Peter that Salamander and I's owls are having an egg?"

Before Peter could mutter his answer, Remus beat him to it, "Yes, James you have. Now we really need to be heading to class."

Amelia let out a sigh when the two of them entered their Transfiguration class. Amelia took this time before class to continue their conversation before she was rudely interrupted, "As I was sayin', I had the unfortunate meeting with Potter and Black in Muggle London. 'Course they helped me out when a Muggle wouldn't leave me alone but for some reason after I was dragged to Florean's, Potter think him and I are best friends."

Amelia didn't hear anything coming from her best friend. After they sat down at a bench, Amelia glanced over at her friend. Matilda looked amused. Amelia scoffed, "I don't need to see amusement on you. Laughing at my misfortune, I find that a bit rude, don'cha think?"

Matilda bumped shoulders with Amelia. Matilda couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "I mean it was and still is a bit funny. Come on, once Potter sees Evans he would have no time to bother you into becoming best friends. That's what he said right? No, it was bestest of friend. That's right."

Amelia rolled her eyes taking out her Transfiguration book and parchment paper, "You're insufferable. Why am I friends with you again?"

Matilda grinned, " 'Cause a Slytherin always needs a Hufflepuff. It's general rule."

Amelia snorted. Matilda added, "And o'course I handled Snape and his so-called friends for you. Father wasn't too happy with me after that but it was worth it knowing I gained a best friend for life."

Amelia's lips formed a soft smile but disappeared when she thought of that time before.

_Amelia was feeding a few flying seahorses by the Black Lake. Her grandfather mentioned them during her many visits to his farm before she attended Hogwarts. Finally she got to see them and be able to marvel them. A mocking voice came bounding down the hill, "Look who it is. The little blood traitor. Scamanders are just a bunch of creature-loving blood traitors. If I had a chance whenever I see a creature, I'd torture it or kill it."_

_Amelia felt her eyes start to water at the mere thought of someone wanting to do something so cruel to any creature. Amelia stood up turning around seeing Mulciber and his goons. She had the unfortunate meeting of them in their first year. Amelia clenched her fists. She felt her body trembling. Snape started to add to Mulciber's insult, "From a well-known family, you'd think they stop with their foolish ideas about living alongside Muggles. I heard her great-uncle is one. Already dirtying the bloodline."_

_A shout came nearby, "Snape! Mulciber!"_

_A fellow second year with brunette hair braided down her back came stomping towards them. Amelia felt dread as it was another Slytherin. However, it surprised Amelia when the female Slytherin stood in front of her pointing her wand to the boys. She threatened, "It shouldn't matter to you what another wizarding family involve themselves with. I'll hex the lot of you. Don't think I won't 'cause you definitely know I will. Now get out of here before I tell Professor Slughorn what atrocities you've been saying."_

_Mulciber grunted, "Mark my words, Griffiths. I'm going to make your life a living hell for turning your back on your pureblood line."_

_The boys turned their heel away from the two females. Amelia fiddled with the ends of her robes, "I uh... I want to thank you for that. You didn't have to do that."_

_The other girl turned around with her hands on her hips. Amelia took a half of a step back surprised at now getting the anger of the female. Her black shoes started to slowly sink on the little sandy beach before it submerge itself under the water. The female Slytherin huffed, "You need to stand up for yourself. You can't let Mulciber and his goons treat you like that. The Scamanders are a fierce loving family. You know what I'm going to teach you how to. Stick with me and you'll find your way."_

Ever since then, Amelia and Matilda stuck by each other. Amelia started to grow as a person and been able to stand up for herself in their fourth year.

* * *

A couple Bowtruckles climbed up Amelia's bedspread. Fortunately, Amelia's dormmates were asleep or out so they wouldn't catch the Bowtruckles. Last time she had any other creature than her owl, which was nursing an egg underneath her currently, and her Niffler her dormmates weren't too keen on having a 'zoo' as they called it in their sleeping quarters. The dormmates took it up to Professor Sprout. Amelia got a light scolding and a letter to home. Amelia held out a small vial of Wolfsbane potion to the Bowtruckle speaking softly, "Alright now I need you to take this to Remus Lupin. He's a Griffindor. He's a bit of a sandy brunette with scars on his face. He should be in his house's dorm room or common room."

The Bowtruckle, who was dubbed Poppy, hugged the vial close to its body. The other Bowtruckle, Willow, gave a nod. Amelia smiled whispering, "Like I promise I will bring you a lot of wood lice for you two and the rest of your branch. Now I want you two to be safe."

The two Bowtruckles slid down the bedspread with the vial in their clutches. Amelia watched the two bowtruckles help each other out while exiting the dorm room. Amelia's eyes turned towards the couple sleeping lumps and let out a light sigh.

Amelia leaned back in her night gown. Her dark auburn hair sprawled itself across her pillow. The waves would remind someone of a light calm ocean. Her breathing slowed down to a restful sleep.

* * *

Remus stayed up taking notes for his D.A.D.A class. Despite himself being a half of a dark creature, he wanted to stay informed on how to defend oneself if stuck in such situation of any kind of the Dark Arts. Sirius was asleep with his D.A.D.A. book opened across his face. Peter had his head on the table asleep. Drool was dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. James was sprawled across the common room's couch next to Sirius. James' legs were across Sirius' lap. His arm covered his eyes. Remus heard little cooing. He glanced up from his notes to see two Bowtruckles carrying a vial. His brows knitted together. He looked around to see if anyone else was awake but it was only him. The Bowtruckles made their way towards him. He leaned down holding out his hand, "What do you have there?"

The Bowtruckles climbed onto his hand and dropped the vial into his palm. With his other hand, he picked the vial out. Wrapped around the vial was a note. The Bowtruckles hopped off his hand onto his book. Remus unwrapped the little note and read.

_Lupin,_

_Did you know your last name means 'wolf'? Mine means to wander with no settled purpose._

_Anyways, I hope Poppy and Willow have found you and no one else found the little buggars. The vial they gave you is wolfsbane. Before you come at me about it, I rather you be comfortable and actually knowing what's going on. A sleepy wolf, if you think about it. That vial should last you for the week of full moon. It won't taste good but when is any potion good? Don't worry about paying me back. I wanted to try to make the potion and I still have left overs if you need some for next year. Yes, I made 12 vials worth for the twelve months in the year. On the brightside, you can focus on your studies now without worrying about the werewolf side of you. Did your little, what was it that you call yourselves? Marauders? Did they complete the transformation of being an animagus? I hope they did, if they didn't I would think you'd find new friends who's willing to risk for your safety and comfort. I wouldn't mind joining you for a full moon if they haven't done such thing yet._

_\- A.S._

Remus tore his eyes away from the note. His lips went into a frown. This girl who he knows by association in classes and year sent him a really expensive potion. He wanted to reject the potion but the mere thought of being comfortable and _safe_ during his transformation seemed the better option. His brown eyes went to each of his friends. His face softened at the memory during the summer where his friends were doing the trials of becoming animaguses.

_"That seems like a great idea, Moony!," James exclaimed._

_Remus felt his shoulder squeezed by Sirius. Sirius smiled, "Now we can join you on full moons without being worried of being harmed."_

_The letter burned in Remus' back pant pocket. Peter nodded in agreement with the other two. James wrapped an arm around Remus' neck bringing him closer, "Now we just need to get mandrake leaves- bloody hell we have to keep that buggar in for a month."_

_Sirius snickered, "Poor Prongs can't talk for a month. Woe is him."_

_Peter's face held amusement. Remus didn't know what to think. He didn't expect his friends to actually go with it for **him**. Remus allowed James to drag him into a Muggle clothing shop. Luckily for James and Sirius as it sold band shirts. James huffed at Sirius, "Yeah okay, mate."_

Remus would have to tell the Hufflepuff not to worry about the full moons. It was a weird feeling of having someone else who wasn't in his friend group to worry about him. Luckily for Remus, James was asleep so he wouldn't have to hear him talk about the bloody egg. He would definitely grab his invisibility cloak to sneak into the Hufflepuff common room to bother the girl. It's bad enough the three of them had to hear it from James but he wouldn't dare to drag the girl into it especially if she is helping him out. That's what he could do to pay her back. Keep James away from her to a minimum. He would try to get it non-existent but James seemed pretty adamant earlier to get the girl's attention even though she didn't want it. He pitied the Scamander. No one should fall victim to James' antics.

The Bowtruckles made a little sound as they climbed off his book and down the chair. Remus mumbled, "Thank you."

The two Bowtruckles scurried out of the Griffindor common room to back where their branch lives. Remus pocketed the wolfsbane potion in his cloak's pocket and returned to his notes.


	6. Sixth Year: Grandparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps planting a seed between the two. Slightly. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you guys think! I'm glad this is getting some positive responses. I was a wee worried about it, to be honest.

Gizmo and Celeste have been huddled against each other for days now. To Amelia that could only mean one thing. The egg should be hatching soon. Roisin and Arabeth decided to stay up in the dormroom to gossip. Amelia was sitting on her four poster bed with a frown staring over at the two owls. She should be estatic about a new owlet but it had to be **his**. Thankfully, James haven't noticed his owl have been missing. Well a girl can only hope, that is.

Charlotte, another one of Amelia's dormmates, entered the dorm with a groan, "Oi, Amelia."

Amelia blinked tearing her attention away from the two owls. She hummed, "Hmm?"

Charlotte sat over at Roisin's bed. She gestured her thumb towards the entry way, "Potter has been annoying every single Hufflepuff entering or exiting the common room. He thinks you have his owl..."

Her words died down when she noticed there are two owls underneath Celeste's perch. Celeste and Amelia made sure the egg had an appropriate nest for the egg to incubate. Charlotte pointed to the second owl, "Who is that? And why do you have two owls?"

Roisin and Arabeth looked up from their spell books. Arabeth sneered, "Great it's starting to become a zoo again."

Amelia ignored Arabeth and answered Charlotte, "This is Gizmo. I don't have two owls. Gizmo is Potter's."

Roisin and Arabeth narrowed their eyes. Charlotte spoke, "Then you need to give his back. Every Hufflepuff is going to be very annoyed with you."

With a huff, Amelia snapped, "I didn't ask for his owl. His owl happened to create a soon to be owlet with mine."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. Roisin decided to ignore the situation happening. Arabeth scrunched up her nose, "Well get it out of here. Professor Sprout sternly told you not to have any more creatures in here."

Amelia rolled her eyes. Professor Sprout didn't 'sternly' tell her to have no more creatures. She softly told her not to and suggested to keep some creatures at home. Amelia's lips went into a firm line, "I cannot move them as the egg will be hatching soon, Arabeth. For the time being, deal with it."

Charlotte cleared her throat not wanting another argument happen between the two, "Amelia why don't you talk to Potter first then decide on what to do?"

Out of all of her dorm mates, Charlotte didn't want any tension and she was normally the one who won't take sides. Amelia didn't see any sides to take in the first place. Amelia just saw an ignorant and conceited girl who sucks others into her ploy to keep things the way she wants it. Charlotte hopped off Roisin's bed and headed over to Amelia. Her voice dropped down to a whisper, "I can watch the owls, just in case Arabeth does something."

Amelia gave a quick nod before pushing herself off her own bed. Charlotte took Amelia's place. Gizmo and Celeste readjusted themselves giving Charlotte a brief glimpse of an egg. Charlotte's eyes widened a mere centimetre. Amelia gave one last glance at the two owls before heading outside of Hufflepuff common room.

There stood James Potter and his little marauder gang. Amelia is slightly surprised he was able to drag the three of them with him to bother some Hufflepuffs. Sirius nudged James in the ribs, "There."

James stopped talking to a rather annoyed Hufflepuff fifth year. Amelia crossed her arms when he finally caught sight of her. His face went into worry, "Have you seen Gizmo?"

Amelia, still feeling the annoyance and anger towards Arabeth, grabbed hold of Potter's grey vest and dragged him away from the Hufflepuff's entry. Amelia saw James' mouth was about to open but she gave him a glare, "Don't you dare speak."

Sirius and Remus' eyebrows lifted at the sudden change. Amelia released the Griffindor boy's sweater. Amelia continued, " **Your** owl, Gizmo, is up there with mine. That means the egg is soon to hatch. Now my **kind** , **tolerant** , and **fair** dorm mate wants your owl and the egg to be gone. As I rather not disturb the time between now and hatching, I might have to considering that **kind** , **tolerant** , and **fair** dorm mate will more likely do what it will take to get rid of them."

Amelia is going to regret asking this of James but considering his owl is the other half of the egg equation, she has to. Amelia ran a hand through her hair. She left her wand up in the room which she was starting to regret. Her hair was in the way. The four marauders noticed how she was describing Hufflepuff traits towards her dormmate. James was about to open his mouth to speak once more. Amelia held up a finger, "I am asking you during this delicate stage is to house Celeste and the egg with you and Gizmo. Just until Celeste deems the owlet okay to be without her."

James' face brightened at the thought of being able to see the egg and its hatching. James nodded quickly, "Oh yeah, yes of course."

Amelia looked past James to James' dorm mates with an apologetic look. Amelia sent her apologies to the three, "I do apologize for inconveniencing you three with this. Potter is already a handful but with this situation it'll increase his annoying personality."

James wrapped an arm around Amelia's shoulders and squeezed tightly. Despite wanting to be a friendly face and help others, Amelia showed discomfort. Remus scolded James, "Now James, must you be so rough with her? It was **your** owl who mated with hers."

Sirius' lips quirked up in a smirk. Amelia rolled her eyes pushing James off of her, "Now before Black decides to be a child and make a remark on that comment, I am going to get the owls ready. It shouldn't take long. Wait for me here and I'll walk with you to your house's entry."

James rubbed his hands excitedly. He patted the boys' shoulders, "This is very exciting, mates!"

Remus gave an apologetic look towards the Hufflepuff with a shake of his head. Amelia headed back towards her dorm room. The faster she can get this over with, the faster she can be free of Potter.

* * *

The marauders leaned against the wall by the Hufflepuff entry. A pair of voices caught the boys' attention. The brunette sneered, "It feels like a zoo all over again. She thinks she doesn't have to abide the rules due to her family name, then she has another thing coming. If I recall her grandfather was expelled from here due to having an illegal creature. Good riddance too. I feel like we should get her expelled."

The black haired girl nodded with a scrunch of her nose, "Let's tell Dumbledore of her hoarding of creatures. They smell and keep taking our things."

James pushed himself off the wall, "Hey!"

The two sixth year girls turned to the Griffindor. Sirius joined James behind him with a cross of his arms. The brunette, Arabeth, looked the boys up and down. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Tired of Lily, James?"

James scoffed, "Never. Now you were talking about Scamander weren't you?"

Arabeth poised her nose upward in digust, "I nearly forgot your owl have been in our dorm room for the past week."

Remus asked the two girls, "What do you have against her?"

The black haired girl, Roisin answered instead, "You try having a Niffler taking your possessions. Or how about a baby dragon burning the tips of your hair?"

The boys raised their eyebrows. Sirius breathed out under his breath, "Wicked."

James' lips went into a smile, "Aw, blimey that's cool."

Arabeth rolled her eyes, "Boys."

Remus decided to add in, "Amel- I mean Scamander is and will be a better witch than any of you two. She's the true means of her house."

The portrait opened revealing Amelia speaking softly to the two owls and egg. The egg was wrapped in a couple of blankets. It looked like the blanket came from her own bed. The two owls were perched on her shoulders. Each cooing softly. The two other Hufflepuffs scoffed and decided to leave the area not wanting to be in the presence of the Scamander girl.

Amelia didn't notice the two girls who were recently there. Amelia stopped by James. She gestured with the nod of her head towards James, "Now off you go back to your wizard."

Gizmo hopped off her shoulder and perched himself on James' crooked arm. Sirius gave a low whistle, "Your dorm mates were just here. Surprised you didn't see them. That'd be interesting to see."

Amelia didn't look over at Sirius. She scratched underneath Celeste's beak, "Oh? That may be interesting for you to see, Black but I rather turn my attention to important things such as the care for this owlet."

Sirius' brows disappeared underneath his hair. James peered over to Amelia's bundled arms. James asked, "Can I take a peek?"

Amelia started walking away from the boys. Remus decided to be the attentive one out of the four, "How would one take care of an owlet?"

"Leave the taking care of their young to Celeste and Gizmo. Their instincts would kick in, well technically their instincts already kicked in once the egg was produced. All I ask is for you two at least leave a window unlatched so either owl can leave and gather food for the owlet," Amelia explained.

James nudged Remus in his side, "Hey! Why are you becoming interested in taking care of my grand-owl?"

Remus and Amelia rolled their eyes. Remus explained to his eye-glassed wearing friend, " 'Cause you will not. I know you, James. You hardly have any interest in taking care of any magical creature. You let Gizmo do his own thing."

Peter stayed in the back letting his friends talk. Sirius lightly jogged to catch up with Amelia. He bend his body down with his hands in his pockets. He could see a little of the egg hidden in the blanket. He jutted his head towards the bundle, "That is a pretty big egg."

Celeste hopped onto Amelia's other shoulder. Amelia corrected him, "It's actually four eggs. It started out as one but then three appeared while I was getting them ready."

Sirius straighten himself up. He ran a hand through his hair. Amelia thought to apologize once more, "I am sorry for this. I should of separated the two especially if I saw the signs of nesting. You three are going to have an eccentric Potter on your hands and I am at fault."

Sirius' lips curled into a smirk. He thought why not. He got close to the Hufflepuff and his voice is low, "It's only natural. Natural to act on an attraction and do a thing or two."

Amelia glanced at the Griffindor. She chuckled, "A thing or two? Oh zouyu, you think you can fluster me. That's cute."

It didn't take the five long to arrive at the Griffindor entrance. Amelia stepped away from Sirius to head towards Remus. James had his arms held out ready to take the egg, unknowingly eggs. Amelia gently placed the bundle in Remus' arms. His brows knitted together at the weight. Amelia saw the confusion and explained, "Turns out there are more than one egg. There are four total. While I was gone, Celeste decided to lay three more. If they have an owlet or not, only time will tell. Considering Gizmo have not left Celeste's side, I would like to think there is an owlet."

James pouted, "Why did you give Remus them? I'm their grandparent."

Amelia scrunched up her nose. She shook her head, "Despite you being Gizmo's wizard, Lupin is the only responsible one out of the four of you. I trust him with Celeste and their eggs. It would be then Black next. Unfortunately, I do not know you Pettigrew enough to give a responsibility. No 'fence. Then it would be you Potter."

The quiet marauder gave a nod and shrug. He quietly spoke, "None taken."

James pointed to Sirius, "You'll give him responsibility before me?"

Amelia looked Sirius up and down. Sirius shifted his weight at the sudden attention. Normally he would be flaunting what he had to offer to anyone who would look him up and down but for some reason he felt unsure. Amelia turned back to James and nodded, "Yes, I would. One hundred percent. I've seen how you play in Quidditch, I'm not trusting my owl to a rough chaser."

James puffed out his chest, "Oi!"

Amelia rolled her eyes before holding out her arm. Celeste hopped onto her arm and let out a coo. Amelia gave little scratches underneath her beak, "Be nice you're a guest, love. Now go on."

Amelia would've expected Celeste to hop onto Remus to be near her eggs but instead she lightly flapped her wings towards Sirius. He was surprised but quick to held out his arm for her to land. Amelia raised her brows, "Well I shall leave you lot to it. I have to meet with Professor Kettleburn and Dumbledore."

The four had questioning looks. Amelia could hear James buzz with excitement when he finally took a look at the eggs but then a yelp of pain followed right after. Amelia could only shake her head at the distant sounds.

* * *

"Salamader! Hey, Salamander!"

A distant voice didn't tear the Hufflepuff chaser's attention from her other teammates who were acting as 'opposing' team chasers. Instead of the quaffle, they had an ordinary ball to replicate it. Amelia had the quaffle in her hand. She threw it to another chaser, Tobias.

"Oi! Salamander!"

Another shout was made but this time it was by the Hufflepuff's captain. All brooms stopped. Amelia knew who's voice was shouting the nickname. It could only be one person. The Hufflepuff captain, Kiernan pointed to Amelia, "He's shoutin' for ya. He's disruptin' practice."

Amelia's lips went into a firm line before she lowered herself down to the ground. Amelia fast walked towards James and Sirius. It seems only half of the marauders wanted to come out. Amelia hissed, "What do ya want, Potter?"

James simply smiled, " **It's** here."

Amelia immediately took interest. She asked, "What about the other three eggs?"

"The owls are still keeping them underneath but the oldest egg hatched, " James' smile grew.

Amelia turned to her team who was still hovering in the air. She turned back to the two, "I cannot see the owlet. They're in **your** dorm."

Sirius elbowed James. James pushed his glasses up, "I got a plan. Well Sirius thought of it but we got a plan. We will meet you at your house's entrance after curfew."

Amelia hissed, "Yer're crazy Potter if ya think I want to get detention by Filch."

Sirius let out a snort, "You won't get caught, Scamander. Just be there after curfew."

"Scamander, hurry up!"

Amelia huffed, "If I say I'll meet you after curfew, will you leave? We are in the middle of practice."

James' lips went into a teasing grin, "What? You think I'll report back to the Griffindor team of your plays?"

With a roll of her eyes, Amelia straddled her broom, "Puh-lease. Your team needs to take notes, Potter."

James smirked, "Don't be late."

Amelia pushed herself off the ground, "Now leave."

The glasses wearing Griffindor wrapped an arm around his friend's neck, "You know, Pads... I think she would be a great asset to the marauders."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You're only saying that 'cause your owl and hers had tiny owls."

James lightly shoved Sirius, "I'm serious! Not sure if you've seen them but a bowtruckle or two comes in once in a while with a little vial. They only go to Moony especially when he's asleep. If you recall the color and smell when he tried to discreetly take them, that has to be wolfsbane potion. It just has to be!"

Sirius shook his head, "I highly doubt."

* * *

There stood Amelia wrapped in her cardigan outside of the Hufflepuff entrance. The temperatures dropped during the night time. A light flickered across the walls. Amelia felt her throat tighten. She was about to turn to head back inside the portrait but a hand grabbed her and pulled her underneath a fabric. A hand covered her mouth to prevent a sound to escape. A familiar voice whispered by her ear, "Stay quiet."

A shiver racked up her spine. The light got closer to the two. There walked Filch and Mrs. Norris. Amelia's eyes widened when Filch and Mrs. Norris walked past them and left the two of them alone. Sirius released her mouth. Amelia immediately turned to Sirius with a million questions running through her mind. Her mouth opened and closed unable to form words. Sirius smirked, "Lost for words? I do that a lot."

Amelia should start keeping count on how many times a marauder make her roll her eyes. Amelia whispered, "How did he not see us? He definitely should of seen us and where's Potter?"

Sirius gave a nonchalant shrug to shrug off the questions, "Invisibility cloak, love. He's with the owls. He claims he want to take every moment with them."

Amelia didn't know what to say. One of the marauders had a rare item. An invisibility cloak! Warm breath fanned over her cheeks brought her back down from her thoughts. Amelia placed a hand between the two, "Now Filch is gone, can we go? You're too close."

Sirius, now noticing the closeness, took a half a step away from Amelia. He couldn't go too much further or one of them would be seen. Sirius turned towards the Griffindor tower, "Let's go."

Amelia stared at the back of Sirius. Sirius called towards her quietly, "If you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to have a hole in my head."

Warmth filled Amelia's cheeks, "Sorry."

Sirius removed himself from the cloak to appear the fat lady. He said Griffindor's password and the Fat lady allowed him entrance. As the Fat lady was faced away from the two of them, he grabbed Amelia's hand to quickly get her in since the Fat lady only saw one student. Amelia's blush didn't die down before hand but only slightly intensified when the warmth of his hand warmed her cold hands. Luckily for the two of them, no one was in the common room or they would've pointed out his hand disappearing underneath the cloak. Amelia cleared her throat, "Uh, Black."

He whispered, "We are almost there."

Amelia glanced down at their conjoined hands before looking at the back of his head. His hair was pulled into a small pony tail. She tried again, " _Sirius_."

He stopped turning to face her cloaked figure. He used his free hand to pull the cloak off her head and have it pool around her shoulders, "What?"

Amelia looked down at their hands. Sirius followed before he released her hand. He mumbled, "Sorry."

He turned to a dorm room door, "Here we are."

Sirius wasn't sure how he felt his name coming off of the Hufflepuff's lips. The only people who call him his first name was his family, friends and housemates. He thrust a thumb behind him, "Got her."

James hopped off his bed in excitement, "Finally! I thought Sirius decided to take a detour."

Amelia didn't want to know what this said detour was. Amelia pushed past James, "Filch was patrolling near the Hufflepuff entrance. Nearly got caught. Which one of you have an invisibility cloak?"

Smiling sheepishly, James raised his hand, "That'll be mine."

Amelia pulled the cloak off putting it into James' arms, "You better not be using it to get past the prefects, Potter."

His voice didn't sound innocent whatsoever, "I wouldn't dare, Salamander."

"Amelia."

The sound of her name caught the three of them's attention. Amelia hurried over to the little nest. Celeste was over the hatchling and eggs. Bravely, Amelia moved Celeste to a standing. Celeste was ready to peck at her witch's hand but Amelia tutted, "Ah- ah. Don't ya dare, Celeste."

Celeste thought for a moment then cooed. There was a feather-less owlet squawking at the feeling of light on itself. Amelia smiled softly releasing Celeste who nestled back onto her eggs and hatchling. Amelia scratched underneath Celeste's beak cooing, "Atta girl. Ya done well."

A flap of wings caught Amelia's attention. She stood up to Gizmo's perch. She smiled rubbing an index finger at the sides of Gizmo's cheeks, "I can't forget about ya, handsome thing ya are. Ya done well as well."

Gizmo let out a coo that sounded like a purr. James gestured to Remus and Amelia, "When did you two go onto first name basis?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. Remus let out a sigh, "Don't worry about it, James."

Sirius looked between Remus and Amelia. Amelia posed a question, "So we are at first name basis now?"

Remus shrugged. Amelia shrugged as well, "Alright, fine with me Remus."

The black shaggy haired Griffindor's lips went into a firm line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Zouyu is a magical beast originating from China. It appeared in Fantasic Beasts 2!


	7. Summer 1977: Scamander's Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely a loooooooooooooooong one. So I'm putting this out there. The teens knew of Voldemort. They knew he did a ton of bad things and he has a group called Death Eaters. I just have it when they're at school or even at home its not talked much cause they were kids it didn't concern them... At least not yet. I tried to introduce their wedge into the First Wizarding War and the Order. I figured since Newt was such good ole 'friend' with Dumbledore in Crimes that he would offer his home for the Order at some point to help fight against the evil rising.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you guys think! Have a wonderful day or night.

"Little Fwooper, do you mind doing the afternoon feeding?"

Amelia's grandfather's voice called up towards her room. Amelia answered back, "Yes, grand-da! I'll be right down."

Celeste cooed with her owlets. They've seem to grown since their hatching, of course. Each owlet had a mixture of each of their parents' colors. Amelia lightly scratched underneath Celeste's beak, "I'll be back, Celeste. I'll leave the window open for you if you need to get food for the young ones."

Celeste hooted in response. She watched her witch slip on her pair of work boots before heading down stairs. By the time Amelia got downstairs, there was a few witches and wizards in the living room and kitchen. Amelia slowed her last few steps to take in who she knew by face. Her brows knitted together. Tina came around with a tray filled with cups filled with pumpkin juice. She stride beside her granddaughter, "Mia, dear. Once you're done, mind heading up for a bit?"

Two familiar people came into Amelia's vision. Amelia absently nodded towards her grandmother, "Alright, grandmother."

Amelia slowly headed to the farm house shaking her head. Her brows stay knitted together. The sounds of sticks crunching underneath her boots didn't deter her away from her thoughts. Why were they here? They were scheduled to travel in the United States. Did something happen that they had to come back early? That was the whole reason for her to stay with her grandparents. That's how it always have been every year. She didn't mind it. They would come back during holidays and she would see them then. If she could herself, she would travel as well but her studies come first.

Amelia was greeted by some excited sounds from the creatures they housed in the farm house. A small smile graced her lips as she grabbed a bucket filled with Mooncalf kibble. She walked in the middle of their assigned area and each one of them hopped up and down on their legs. A giggle came out of her lips, "Easy now, I'm goin' to feed ya lot, promise."

She sprinkled the kibble in the air. Each Mooncalf hopped up to grab as much kibble they can. Amelia chuckled, "Easy now, darlin's. Everyone will get their fair share."

Once she was done with the Mooncalves, she headed towards the occamies. They chirped at the sudden attention. Amelia knelt down to their nest with their food, " 'Ello beauties. I brought you lot some delicious afternoon food."

Each occamy caught their meal in between their beaks. Happily they devoured their little mice. She decided to talk with the little serpentine creatures while they ate. Amelia rested her chin on her palm. Her cheek squished against her curled fingers. She pondered, "I wonder why mam and papa are home. And why grand-da and grandmother have all these people at the farm... Normally it's a quiet summer but it's not this time around. I guess I can ease drop if I really wanted to. What do you guys think?"

The occamies chirped. Amelia's lips went into a firm line. One side of her frowning lips were hiding into her palm. A low whistle jolted Amelia up straight. Immediately she reached for her wand, her light curls fell past her shoulders. Amelia stood up with her wand pointed at the unknown whistler. Slowly her raised wand hand dropped to her side. Her voice sounded confused, "Wh-what are you doin' here?"

"Nice outfit, Scamander, " A familiar voice coming from a certain black haired teen with their hands behind in the back jean pockets. A scowl graced Amelia's features as she fixed her wand back up in her hair. She rolled her eyes moving away from the occamies. Amelia had to ask, " Where's the rest of you lot?"

Right as Sirius was about to answer, a voice called out, "Pads! Check this out! The Scamanders got a huge creature in a large body of water!"

Those words made Amelia kick it into high gear. It took Sirius a moment the witch started running towards his friend before he started chasing after her.

"Ya idiot get away from there!," Amelia grabbed hold of the tall boy's shirt and pulled him back. James stumbled backwards tripping over his own feet.

Amelia is very fortunate this Kelpie is kind to her and her family for it's been with them for years. The Kelpie does not take well to people he does not know. Amelia released the Potter boy and grabbed a bucket filled with the beast's favorite food. Amelia pointed to the furthest point away, "I want ya idiot to stand far from here while I feed 'im. Black ya go with him too. I don't want to explain to my grand-da you lot lost yer hands to Kelpie."

Sirius grabbed James' bicep when he noticed his friend didn't move. James was at awe over the Kelpie who popped his head above the water. The two pairs of eyes met. Amelia moved in front of Kelpie's line of sight using her free hand to gesture to herself, "Ay, ya payin' attention to me now. Do ya want yer food or not?"

A loud whine came from the Kelpie. Amelia held out the bucket and the Kelpie immediately dug his snout into it. It took him a few seconds to scoop all the food resting in the bucket before he moved back into the large body of water. Amelia let her shoulders relax for a moment before she turned her heel towards the duo. Instead of pointing with a single finger to wag at the boy, she used the empty bucket. Sloshing sounds rattled inside the bucket.

Her voice was annoyed and furious,"I swear to Merlin, you don't seem to use that brain of yours. That wee beast is a Kelpie. It's a very dangerous creature that is prone to eat humans. Think of a siren of the seas but a horse. A magnificent beautiful aquatic horse."

James and Sirius didn't know how to react as they never seen the Hufflepuff truly angry before. Sirius raised his brows as Amelia moved the stray strands of hair out of her face. She took a deep breath, "Now Black you never answered my question. What are you lot doin' here?"

Sirius licked his lips, "The Potters were invited. When James heard where they were going, he had us tag along."

He couldn't help but answer her non jokingly. He didn't want to step more into this unknown territory with the short girl. Amelia knitted her brows. She rubbed her forehead mumbling, "What is goin' on?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the boys, "Are there anyone else who is at me grand-da's home?"

James rubbed his neck. He murmured, "Well Remus should be around."

Her eyes shot over to the other pure blood as if he had anything to add. Sirius shoved his hands into his jean pockets. Amelia rolled her eyes before placing the bucket to its original spot. She headed over to the Nifflers. Her own, Truffles, was looking to have his pouch full of trinkets and coins. Amelia grabbed a little pouch filled with their nibbles, "Here you go, wee things."

James appeared to her side, "Don't you have bowtruckles?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow at the question, "O'Course, we do. Grand-da loves them. He had a bowtruckle where ever he went till Pickett, unfortunately, passed on."

Amelia didn't see James nudging Sirius in the ribs as in 'see what did I tell you'. A voice called out, "Amelia?"

The boys turned to the voice with big grins on their faces. James responded, "I figured you'd be here, Moony!"

After the Nifflers, Amelia continued doing her rounds with the boys slowly trailing behind. Remus finally found them in the back by the Leucrotta. Remus paused mid-step to look at the large beast. Amelia was petting it's snout whispering sweet-nothings to it. James wrapped an arm around Remus' neck, "Isn't this bloody crazy at how many creatures the Salamanders own?"

Sirius shook his head to get a hair out of his face. Amelia noticed James wrangling poor Remus. She rather leave them to it themselves than getting involved. Amelia knew Remus can get out of James' grip or handle James in general. All of the marauders except maybe Peter can. Amelia turned her attention towards Sirius. Amelia held out her hand, "Come here, Black."

Sirius knitted his brows together, " 'M good. You do your little thing."

The girl rolled her eyes before reaching out grabbing his hand. He fussed, "I said I'm good."

Amelia placed his hand on the Leucrotta's snout. The Leucrotta huffed. Amelia spoke softly, "He's not goin' to hurt you. You be nice, Bacchus."

Sirius was hesitant at first. He never seen this creature before. Amelia moved Sirius' hand in a petting motion. Sirius spoke, "Of course I wouldn't hurt it."

Amelia snorted, "I wasn't talkin' to him. I was talkin' to you. The only thing that can be disturbin' 'bout ole Bacchus is his mouth."

Sirius knitted his brows in confusion. Amelia released Sirius' hand, "Now don't stop pettin' him. I need to grab his food."

Sirius hissed, "Don't leave me here with it."

Her lips turned into a smirk, "Don't be a baby, he's only slightly taller than you if you don't count his antlers."

James saw Sirius next to a creature and petting it. His lips went into an excited smile, "Oi, Siriu-!"

Amelia grabbed the back of James' shirt pulling him away, "Nu-uh. Don't ya dare. Ya spook the Leucrotta then you'll have a hurt Black. You stand over there."

Turning to Remus, she ordered the teen, "Make sure he don't spook the Leucrotta. I don't want to explain to my grand-da I allowed someone pet Bacchus."

Remus took hold of James' shirt, "Oh come now, James."

The girl disappeared into the other side of the farm house. She plucked out some greens along with some shrubbery. She didn't need to see where she was going. She grew up in this farm house. The shrubbery was taller than her hiding her form. Once the werewolf teen saw her, he offered, "Do you need some help, Amelia?"

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek. Amelia called out from behind the shrubbery, "I'm good!"

With that being said, she plopped the Leucrotta's food on the ground. She grabbed a long piece of shrub holding it out to Bacchus, "Now Black you can move. I just wanted to make sure he was in a good mood for a feedin'. He loves to have his daily pets."

Sirius stumbled back when he saw the large mouth open to munch on the shrub. James' eyes widened, "Not sure if I'm fascinated or wanting to run away."

Amelia giggled, "As I was tellin' Black, the only thing disturbin' about Bacchus is his mouth. It's impossibly large and terrifying especially when you have to brush his teeth."

The boys couldn't take their eyes off at the large mouth. It was disturbing but also oddly fascinating that a creature that could look so normal have a huge mouth. Amelia piped up, "After this, we could head back. My grandmother told me to head up once I'm done. Considerin' you lot are here, you'd have to go with me."

Sirius slowly stepped out of the Leucrotta's pen. Amelia wouldn't blame him. It took her a while to gain Bacchus' trust. Bacchus only trusted Sirius due to her. James proposed an idea, "Why don't we listen in on their conversations? It is a little strange our parents are gathering around. I didn't even know my parents knew your grandparents, Salamander."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows the Scamanders, James."

Amelia agreed with James, "He has a point, Remus. Just because my grandparents then parents are well-known amongst the wizardin' community doesn't mean they're on first name basis. That is guessin' they are, that is."

Amelia gave one last pet to Bacchus, "Now eat up, you. Later, grand-da and I are brushin' them teeth."

The boys involuntary shivered at that thought. Amelia dusted off her hands, "Alright, shall we?"

* * *

By the time the four teens got to the house, the living room and dining room was bustling with people. The teens had to push their way through people. Amelia felt her hand get grabbed. She nearly had a fright turning to look at the owner. Sirius' lips turned into a smirk, "Did I just make your heart skip?"

Amelia frowned pulling her hand out of his, "Bloody no. You startled me, you arse. Now why did you grab my hand?"

Sirius' eyes glanced around which made her in turn look around. He responded, "We don't know the way to go. We never been here. There's too many people around to follow you perfectly."

Amelia felt stupid. Amelia let out a deep breath. She mumbled, "Fine."

She grabbed his hand to his surprise. Behind him, Remus got hold of Sirius' shirt and James had Remus' shirt. Sirius now noticed her hand was warm. A little rough where she picked up callouses due to work around the farm. He could feel in certain spots her skin was soft. Really soft as if she made an effort to try to keep the callouses down by lotion or a potion. Amelia tugged the boys through the crowd to the stairs. Then she released Sirius' hand and climbed the stairs. Once out of adult earshot, James rubbed his hands together, "So we listening in or what?"

Amelia frowned, "Is this what it is like with you lot together? Tryin' to get in trouble?"

Remus crossed his arms shaking his head at James, "Just about. Only these two do the most of it."

Sirius added in, "If I recall Moony, you did the last prank before we ended the year."

Amelia squinted at the boys, "And what kind of nickname is Moony? Prongs? Padfoot? It's not much of a secret especially when you openly call each other that at school."

James came up with an excuse, "Based it off of our personalities."

Amelia didn't buy it one bit. She had an inkling 'Moony' is due to Remus' werewolf side. She could only imagine the other nicknames had to do with their chosen animaguses. Amelia let out a long breath, "Even if we could listen in, how would we even go about that? I am sure if we get near their shindig, we would be immediately shooed away."

Sirius shrugged, "Not if you're quiet, Scamander. You can be quiet, right?"

Amelia took off her work boots placing them with her other shoes. Amelia muttered, "You can be quiet, right? Doesn't know who he talkin' to."

Unfortunately, Amelia doesn't know what animal the duo chose for their animagus. So she doesn't know Sirius could pick up her muttering. James, being a deer animagus, he has the same hearing as a normal human. Remus nearly snorted at her words. Sirius rolled his eyes. Amelia pointed to their shoes, "You lot best take them off. We have wood floors and they're not the quietest when it comes to shoes."

The boys slowly took their shoes off. Remus placed his shoes next to Amelia's work shoes. Then it was James' and then Sirus'. Amelia took out her wand. Her light curls fell on her shoulders. She gestured her wand to the boys, "Now we should do a quietening charm to make sure they don't hear us around."

Remus held his chin with his hand. He nodded agreeing, "That would be best."

James raised his hand, "I can do the charm if you'd like. I'm pretty excellent at charms if I say so myself."

Amelia looked over at Remus to see if James was telling the truth. Remus raised an eyebrow at her giving look before he nodded. Amelia then fixed up her hair threading her wand through it. Amelia gave a nod, "Alright, have a go at it then."

James casted the quietening charm on all four of them. James poked his head out of the bedroom door looking around. Amelia rolled her eyes pulling him out of the door way, "My room is the only one up here. I have the tallest point of the house. Let's go down before we miss anymore talk."

Sirius took in the words 'my room'. He did a quick glance over around the room. He noticed some quidditch gear leaning against the wall. A few potion ingredients were neatly lined up on a table next to a cauldron. A few muggle band posters were hung up on the wall. He raised an eyebrow at the band choices. Sirius didn't realize the others already left the room till Amelia came back and grabbed his hand, "What are ya doin'? Let's go before the charm wears off."

She pulled him down the steps where the two were waiting. James teased, "Snogging up there? Took you two a bit."

Amelia released Sirius' hand to smack James' head, "Oh shush you. Now the voices seem like they're in the dining room. Follow me."

The quad snuck around in a line towards the dining room.

* * *

At the head of the table stood Dumbledore. On each side of him were the Scamanders. The Scamanders didn't have a long table. It might fit eight people at the table. Her grandparents generally took the heads of the table. Then her parents and her on one side and then her uncle. That was for the holidays. Now with strangers in her grandparents' home... The seats were taken but also people were standing to the sides.

Dumbledore started, "Voldemort is growing strong. We need to start looking into the younger generation in this time of need. I already have a list of those who I'd like to offer."

The headmaster looked over at Amelia's parents, "One of the few students is your daughter, Charles."

In the corner on the other side of the wall, the teens were huddled together. The boys glanced over at Amelia. Amelia's ears burned. Her body felt cold. Does this mean she would have to enter the warfare? Amelia didn't hear Dumbledore's next words, "As well as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. A few others to add but I'd like to speak with their parents and the children. They were not able to attend to this meeting. Those who I mentioned personally, I hope you understand why I tell you this."

Charles Scamander stood up rubbing his forehead. Charles piped up, "Sorry, I'm trying to wrap my head around this. You want children, just kids, to help fight this battle against **he-who-shall-not-be-named.** "

Lyall Lupin seemed nervous, "It's not particularly safe."

Dumbledore knew the backlash from the parents. Newt tapped his finger against his other hand in thought. Newt understood the parents' worries. The elder Scamander glanced around the room before his eyes landed to the entry way. He had a feeling.

Newt piped up, "I think... I think it's up to the children. They are turning to of age to use magic. They'll be starting their 7th year at Hogwarts. Of course, I'm not saying to have them join right away. I'm saying after they are finished with their schooling and they would like to, start them on the small things such as scouting."

The concerned parents kept quiet. Joyce, wife of Charles, tugged on her husband's sleeve to usher him to sit. He slowly sat down. Charles hated when his father was right. Charles huffed pointing a finger at Dumbledore, "I'll only be okay with this if she wishes it and I am sure with the other parents here feel same way when I say they need to start out small and work their way up."

Dumbledore stayed quiet but gave a quick nod. Lyall seemed to be on edge still, due to his son's werewolf side... However he seemed to be okay with what Newt came up with. Lyall studied the Scamander family thinking of the type of daughter and granddaughter they brought up to help out his son by creating potions for during the time of month. Lyall's son wrote to him when he received his first batch. He hasn't seen the girl yet and would like to personally thank her.

In the other room, it was James who grabbed Remus' hand who in turn grabbed Amelia's. Last but not least, she grabbed Sirius' while she was being dragged upstairs. The four need to talk.

* * *

Once they were in her room, James breathed out, "Bloody hell."

Each of them released each other's hands. Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets. He shrugged, "Well I think its good they want to add more to their ranks. Muggles and Muggle-borns don't deserve the treatment and death **he** and his followers been giving them."

Remus nodded in agreement. James felt excitement build up inside him, "We can finally do something. We can finally protect those of magic or non-magic. It beats sitting around in the classroom doing nothing."

Amelia bit the inside of her cheek. She hugged herself, feeling light anxiety build up. She knew she could handle her own if it came down to it. Her O. proved it. Just the thought of possibly dying to a curse is what got her tripped up. It was an irrational fear. She felt the room start to get dizzy.

Sirius heard quick breathing to his right. The only person to his right was Amelia. Sirius asked, "Are you okay there?"

The two, mainly James was talking, paused to look over at Sirius then Amelia. Amelia breathed out, "I... I feel dizzy."

Remus, who was closest to her, saw her stumble caught her by the arm, "Easy there, Amelia."

Amelia grabbed his arm for support before she started to walk backwards to her bed. She dragged him to the side of it to gain stability. Amelia placed a hand on her forehead, "I... I need water."

James didn't think when he headed out of the room. Remus asked, "Are you having a side effect to the charm?"

Amelia shook her head, "No. James did that perfectly. It's... It's nothing. I just need to sit down and drink water."

Sirius eyed the girl, "Are you afraid of going into war?"

James, with Joyce on his heels, entered the room. James handed her the water, "Sorry your mom came up."

Joyce placed her hands on Amelia's cheeks. Amelia tried pry herself away from her mom's grip. Joyce gave her a look and spoke in a tone that made Amelia stop, "Stop."

Amelia searched her mother's eyes before answering her mother's unvoiced questions, "I'm fine, ma. Just a little attack is all. I feel a bit better sitting down."

Joyce studied her daughter for a bit more before taking in a deep breath, "I nearly got thought somethin' was really wrong when the boy came in a bit frantic. Nearly thought givin' 'im a calmin' draught."

Amelia glanced behind her mother to James. James ruffled through his black hair sheepishly. Amelia turned back to her mother, "I'm fine. I promise."

Joyce released her daughter before deciding to head down. Before she left, she reminded the teens, "If ya need anythin' let me know or Mia's grand-mam."

The boys chorused, "Yes, ma'am."

The mother of the female teen headed downstairs. Sirius asked, "What happened, Scamander?"

Not wanting to answer, Amelia drank the water till the glass was empty. The boys were waiting for an answer. Amelia changed the subject, "Well, who wants to see the new baby owls? They've grown since you lot seen them. They're beautiful."

She felt her energy come back slowly but enough to push herself off the bed. Sirius knew he wasn't going to get an answer. His lips turned into a frown and he crossed his arms. It didn't go unseen by Amelia. James didn't press the issue further as he didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable. Remus glanced over at Sirius. He wondered why the eldest Black kept pressing the issue when the girl wasn't ready to tell them. Remus didn't blame her, it was none of their business and the three of them weren't close friends with her.


End file.
